towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Legend of Mata Nui: The Onu-Magna-Chronicles
232px "Die Onu-Magna-Chroniken" ist eine Kurzgeschichte, die über das Leben auf Onu-Magna handelt. ---- Wer ich bin? Nichts Besonderes, wenn ihr mich fragt. Nichts ist besonders an mir. Jedoch meine Heimat. Ja, viele würden sie als kleiner unwichtiger Brocken im Weltall bezeichnen... doch wer die Geschichte überr meine Heimat kennt, sieht die Sache mit anderen Augen. Ich lebe auf Onu Magna und mein Name ist Verzon. Meine Geschichte beginnt ebenfalls nicht besonders. Ich wurde von mächtigen Wesen erschaffen, die sich Große Wesen nannten. Ja, sie waren der Schlüssel zu allem in diesem Universum. Sie wurden verehrt... doch ich hasse sie. Ja, ihr werdet sehen, wieso... Ich stand ganz angespannt da. Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen ist... oder wo ich bin. Ich hatte meine Augen die ganze Zeit zu und ich trau mich nicht, sie zu öffnen. Ich hatte Angst vor all den Gefahren da draußen. Wer weiß, was mich erwartet? Vielleicht sogar der Tod? Dies wusste ich nicht. Plötzlich aber verspürte mich ein Drang, ja ein großer Drang, meine Augen zu öffnen. Ich hatte die Entscheidung? Soll ich es tun oder nicht? Doch aufeinmal gingen sie wie von Geisterhand auf. Und jetzt erkannte ich meine Umgebung: Ein dunkler Raum mit vielen Säulen. Aber was war der Sinn dieses Raumes? Nun hörte ich Schritte. Kleine, tapsige Schritte... und sie kamen direkt auf mich zu. Schnell kniff ich meine Augen zusammen. Als ob das was brachte. Und plötzlich erhallte eine stimme diesen Raum... eine alte Stimme. "Du bist ja immer noch hier! Bei den Knochen der Brainiacs! Es sind schon mehrere Stunden seit deiner Erschaffung vergangen! Habe ich euch Krijelixianern nicht gesagt ihr sollt mit General Zod nach Krista Magna fliegen und euch dort von ihm ausbilden zu lassen?" Ich erkannte sofort, dass die kleine, alte Gestalt ein Großes Wesen war. "Nun, was machen wir jetzt mit dir. Na ja. Vielleicht kannst du ja die fehlgeschlagenen Krijelixaner bewachen. Dabei lernst du auch etwas!" Ich verstand sofort. Ich musste die bewachen, die bei der Erschaffung nicht den Vorstellungen der Großen Wesen entsprachen. Er drückte mir einen Speer in die Hand. Doch ich stand einfach nur verwundert da und starrte die Waffe an. "Na los! Beweg dich!" Und ich schritt los, meine Schritte hallten in dem großen Gebilde wieder... *** Mit Sicherheit war dies der schlimmste aller Momente in meinem Leben. Ich stand vor einer großen Zelle, inder sich hunderte von Wesen tummelten, die den Großen "Feiglingen", wie ich sie heimlich getauft habe, misslungen sind. Ich empfand so viel Mitleid für diese armen Kreaturen. Sie haben doch auch ein Leben verdient, selbst wenn der eine Arm kürzer war als der andere, oder das Aussehen komisch war. Und ich sollte sie auch noch alle bewachen! Es war zum verzweifeln. So hockte ich mich vor die Gitterstäbe hin und horchte dem Winsel der armen Wesen. Nach einigen Minuten dann, kullerten mir die Tränen meinen Helm herunter. Oh ja, wie sehr ich diese Kreaturen befreien wollte und diese Großen Feiglinge niederrammen würde. Dies, meine Freunde, ist der Grund, warum ich sie so sehr hasste. Als die Nacht näher kam und die Sterne anfingen zu leuchten, da schlief ich plötzlich ein. Ja... Ich träumte von einer freien Welt, inder jeder zusammenarbeitet. Kein Krieg, kein gar nichts... Ach, wenn es diese Welt wirklich gäbe... *** So plötzlich wie ich einschlief, wachte ich auch wieder auf. Ich wusste nicht, was mich geweckt hat. Geweckt aus meiner eigenen Welt. Der Traumwelt... Ich schaute aus einem der Fenster. Die Sterne leuchteten noch immer, wie Kerzen auf schwarzem Grund. Der Anblick war so schön. Doch sicher hat mich das nicht geweckt. Vielleicht ein böses Großes Wesen. Nein, sonst würde es immer noch dastehen und mich anschreien. Doch dann schaute ich in die Zelle hinein. Die Wesen jaulten wie verrückt und krazten gegen die Gitterstäbe. Der Anblick war so traurig. Nein! Dachte ich schließlich. Ich muss etwas unternehmen. Ich muss die Wesen in die Freiheit führen. Und das tat ich auch. Ich überlegte nicht allzu lange, nahm meinen Speer zu Hand und zerstörte damit das Schloss. Hundert jubelnde Kreaturen stürmten aus der Zelle, die Hände in die Höhe gestreckt! "Für die Freiheit! Für die eine friedliche Welt!", schrie ich und meine Stimme hallte im Raum wieder. Jubelnd schritten wir los. In eine neue Heimat. Als ob es so einfach ist. Im Gegenteil, wir sitzen hier auf diesem Loch von Spherus Magna fest und wissen nicht, wie wir hier wegkommen. Doch auch andere Dinge bereiteten mir Angst: Dass wir die Wachen oder gar die Großen Wesen wecken würden. Aber ich redete mir das immer wieder mit dem gleichen Satz aus: Für die Freiheit tut das Volk alles! So irrten wir durch die Gänge dieses Tempels, schreiten und jubelten. Doch plötzlich, da kamen wir an einem Raum vorbei. Einem komischen Raum. Neugierig gingen wir rein, langsam aber sicher. Ich schaute mich um und erkannte einen seltsamen Automaten, aber mehr war dort auch nicht. Ich ging voran, einige meiner Komplizen mir hinterher. Ich wusste nicht, wieso wir uns diesem Raum so hingezogen fühlten. Viele Jahre später erfuhr ich, dass es Schicksal war. Ich stand jetzt genau vor dem Automaten. Er hatte sehr viele Knöpfe und Hebel und doch traute ich mich einen zu drücken. Was ich auch tat. Der Knopf, den ich drückte, war blutrot und plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme: "Sie haben die Planetenkarte gewählt. Wählen sie einen Planeten aus, um dort hinzutelepotiert zu werden!" Mein Herz schlug höher. Ich war fast am Ziel, so glücklich war ich. Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu strahlen! Doch ich war ein Narr. Ein furchtbarer Narr! Wie konnte ich vergessen, dass das größte Glück, zusammen mit einer Wolke aus Dunkelheit und Verderben kann. Und diese hieß Großes Wesen. Das kleine Große Wesen von vorhin erschien im Türrahmen und wurde bitterlich rot in seinem Gesicht. "Du verfluchter Gukko! Hättest gedach, du könntest mit deinen neuen Freunden fliehen, was? Tjy, hättest du nicht so viel Lärm und Gejubel gemacht, wäre ich jetzt nicht hier!" Ich war wütend. Wütend auf ihn und auf mich. Das Wesen hatte Recht. Wäre ich bloß nicht so laut gewesen! Ich schaute rüber zu meinen Verbündeten. Ängstlich schauten sie umher. Die KLeinen ließen sich von den Großen schützen. Wie tragisch es war, so tragisch... "Du wirst nicht weit kommen, Verzon. Nicht, wenn du gegen eine blutrünstige Rasse wie der der Skrall ankommst!" Fünzig in schwarz-gekleideten Wesen kmmen in den Raum gestürmt. Bewaffnet mit Schwertern und Schildern, spotteten sie uns an. "Zermalmt sie!" Was sollte tun? Wie konnte ich gegen diese Skrall kämpfen? Ein Mantel aus Angst kleidete mich. Doch plötzlich war ich bereit, diesen Mantel auszuziehen, ihn wegzuwerfen... Und ich tat es. Meine Hand ballte ich zu einer Faust - und schlug einem der Skrall aufs Gesicht. Dieser fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden. Ohne nachzudenken, schnappte ich mir seine Waffe und kämpfte. Kämpfte gegen das Böse. Skrall für Skrall landete auf dem Boden. Doch nicht nur die. Meine Verbündeten... abgeschlachtet wie Mata-Nui-Kühe. "NEIN!" Mit voller Wucht erstach ich einen Skrall direkt durchs Herz. Seine Waffe gab ich einem meiner Freunde. Ich wollte an gar nichts denken, außer der Sicherheit. Und siehe da! Meine Freunde wehren sich. Sie kämpfen und schlagen, die Klingen klirrten. So ging es weiter. Der Feind wurde immer weniger. Mit der Zeit standen fünfzig gegenüber zwei Skrall, die nun den den Mantel der Angst tragen. "Na los! Kämpft!", versuchte das Wesen sie zu ermutigen. Doch es brachte nichts. Heulend liefen die zwei weg. Feiglinge, dachte ich. Nun shaute ich zu dem Großen Wesen. "Ergib dich! Lass mein...", Ich suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. Aufeinmal flüsterte mir einer meiner Freunde etwas ins Ohr. "Volk", sagte er. "Lass mein Volk fliehen!", schrie ich ihn an, die Klinge fest in der Hand und auf ihn gezielt. Gleich würden wir siegen, dachte ich. Er ist nur ein alter Mann. Ach, doch das Schicksal ließ uns keine Ruhe. "NIEMALS! Skrall-Katze, erledige sie!" Er wedelte mit seinem Stock und plötzlich kam wie aus dem nichts ein riesiges Rahi-Biest. Skrall-Katze hieß es also. Das Biest fauchte so laut, dass ich stolperte und wie ein Verrückter zum Automaten stolperte. Was ich nicht wusste, war - dass ich den Hebel zur Freiheit bediente. "Sie haben Onu Magna gewählt, Teleportation läuft", erklang die Stimme des Automaten. Für einen Moment war ich verwirrt. Alles verschwand plötzlich. Die Wände, das Große Wesen, die Skrall-Katze und mein Volk. Doch dann fand ich mich wieder... in der Freiheit... *** Es war alles wie am Anfang meiner Reise. Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen und wusste nicht, wo ich war. Vielleicht befand ich mich im Reich der Toten oder sonst wo. Möglicherweise sitze ich in einer Zelle des Tempels der Großen Wesen. Dies war mir alles egal, hauptsache ich würde jetzt für immer mit geschlossenen Augen daliegen. Doch plötzlich roch ich etwas. Es war etwas, dass ich mir schon seit langer, langer Zeit gewünscht habe: Freiheit. Und nun wollte ich die Augen aufreißen und dem Frieden in seine Augen blicken. So tat ich es, ich öffnete meine Augen und erblickte erst nicht viel. Nur steiniger Boden und viele Felsen. Drei Angehörige meines Volkes standen neben mir und erzählten einander. Auch die Skrall-Katze war da, doch die scheint sich nicht für uns zu interessieren. Sie lag nur zusammengekauert da und schnurrte. Jetzt jedoch fragte ich mich, wo ich hier gelandet war. Jetzt, da keine Großen Wesen in sSicht sind und ich mir bewusst war, dass Freiheit in der Luft lag, wollte ich es wissen. "Ähm -", begann ich. Meine Freunde drehten sich zu mir um. Wie sollte ich nur anfangen? Doch da fingen sie schon an zu reden. "Ihr seid endlich erwacht, Meister. Wie geht es Euch?" "Gut", keuchte ich. Hm, sie sehen mich als meinen Meister! "Eigentlich wollte ich fragen, wo wir hier sind?" Die drei lachten. "Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Wir sind auf dem Planeten Onu Magna, weit weg von Spherus. Zudem ist der Planet mit Felsen übersät, was ein guter Vorteil ist, wenn wir anfangen unser Dorf zu bauen." Dorf?', dachte ich. Aber da zogen die drei mich auf die Beine und führten mich zu einer Klippe. Überall, wo ich hinsah, sah ich steine und Erde. Aber das war jetzt egal, wichtiger war der Anblick, der sich mir bot. Mein Volk, meine Freunde, bauten gemeinsam Hand in Hand Häuser und Hütten aus Steinen. Als sie mich erblickten, jubelten sie. "Dafür, dass Ihr uns befreit habt, werden wir Euch jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen. Ja... und dieses Dorf werden wir zu Ehren von Euch, Verzonika nennen!" Gejubel. Lauter Gejubel empfang mich. Es war einfach so hinreißend... Ja... *** Angonce ging wütend mit verschränkten Armen hin und her. Zwei Skrall-Wachen standen dicht hinter ihm. "Steht nicht so Gukko-artig herum, überlegt mit, wie wir diesen Krijelixianer und seine dummen 'Freunde' auslöschen können!" Sofort bildete sich ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der beiden Skrall. Doch Loyalität machte das Große Wesen nicht viel glücklicher. Seine kochende Wut konnte erst gestillt werden, wenn er Verzon leiden sieht und sein Volk im lodernden Feuer verbrennt... Feuer... "Ich hab's!", rief er plötzlich und drehte sich zu den Skrall rüber. "Besorgt mir rotes Kryptonit. Wir treffen uns damit an den Katapulten!" Die Skrall nickten und gingen sofort los. Angonce dagegen wollte jedoch noch was anderes erledigen. Hastig schritt er den Gang des Tempels hinunter. Er wollte jemanden besuchen. Einen Wissenschftler, der ihm bei Angonce Plan helfen wird. Und er hoffte, dass dies so sein wird, sonst fliegt dieser aus dem Tempel. Als das Große Wesen an einer Tür vorbeiging, stoppte er und klopfte. Sofort öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt breit und ein kleines Gesicht lugte heraus. "Azero, ich brauch dich für die Messung der Entfernung zum Planeten Onu Magna." Der Wissenschaftler namens Azero kam ganz zum Vorschein und nickte. "Ist das nicht dieser riesiger schwarzer Klumpen, der einfach nur so im Weltall herumfliegt?" Angonce stöhnte. Er hatte keine Zeit für Planeten-Witze. Er wollte einfach nur die Verräter sterben lassen und nichts weiteres. Ist es so schwer zu verstehen, Schicksal? Er packte Azero am Arm und zog ihn mit sich... zu den Katapulten, die gleich bereit zum feuern sind... *** Glücklich und zufrieden schaute ich meinem Volk beim Bau des Dorfes zu. Wie sehr habe ich mir das gewünscht, dass man zusammen ein eigenes Reich, Hand in Hand zusammenbaut. Stein für Stein, Schritt für Schritt. Mein Lächeln konnte einfach nicht verschwinden. Als ob man es mir aufgemalt hätte. Ich schaute zum Himmel hinauf. Es wurde langsam dunkel und die ersten Sterne waren am Himmel zu sehen, als ob sie jemand wie Kerzen anzündet. Aber plötzlich erkannte ich mehrere rote Sterne. Diese Entdeckung ließ mein Lächeln verschwinden. Wie waren rote Sterne möglich? Wird ein neuer Planet erschafffen? Ist es Weltraumlava? Nein. Denn die roten Punkte wurden immer größer und gingen immer mehr auseinander. Sie wuchsen wie ein junges Rahi. Doch jetzt war keine Zeit für solche Gedanken! Nein, überhaupt nicht! Ich musste Alarm schlagen, denn die roten Dinger kamen immer näher Richtung Onu Magna. Hastig stand ich auf und rannte zu meinem Volk hinunter. Und wieder wurde mir der schwarze Mantel der Angst aufgesetzt. Ich zitterte überall am Leibe und meine Temperatur sank. Langsam fühlte ich mich wie ein Klumpen Eis. "HEY! SIEHT EUCH DEN HIMMEL AN! SCHNELL!" Neugierig schauten alle zum Himmel hinauf. Doch die Neugierde verschwand aus ihren Gesichtern. Sie wurde ersetzt durch Panik und Angst. Die ersten rannten schreiend in Sicherheit, während die roten Sterne so nah wie noch nie waren. Wie ich Angst hatte, Angst um mein Volk. Warum konnten wir nicht einmal richtiges Glück haben? Warum müssen wir immer wieder gequält werden? Warum? Gerade fühlte ich mich noch an wie ein Stück Eis. Doch jetzt empfand ich so eine Hitze in mir. Und es war nicht nur bei mir. Die anderen alle - ihnen standen Schweißperlen im Gesicht. Einige schmissen ihre Rüstungen auf den Boden. Doch kein Gefühl kam bei dieser Hitze heraus. Keins. Aber da schaute ich wieder hinauf: Die roten Dinger brannten. Dieses Problem war geklärt, doch eins konnte niemand klären: Dass die roten - Ich erkannte sie jetzt: Es waren Kristalle - uns nicht verbrannten. Jedenfalls nicht bei mir. Ich wollte dastehen und mich für mein Volk opfern. Sie sollen flüchten, doch ich werde wie angewurzelt stehen. "Lauft! Kümmert euch nicht um mich! Ich bin nur eine Last für euch!" Aber mein Volk hörte nicht. Sie blieben ebenfalls. "Na macht schon! Geht in Sicherheit! Rettet eure Leben, damit unser neues Reich weitergebaut werden kann!" Wozu machte ich mir die Mühe? Der erste Kristall prallte auf den Boden und eine gigantische Feuerwelle ließ einige meiner Freunde in die Luft werfen. Der zweite Kristall zerstörte unsere Häüser. Und dies war bei weitem nicht der letzte. Fünf andere zerstörten und vernichteten unsere Häuser und mein Volk. Bis nur noch ich und ein anderer da waren. Wieso? Wieso muss mein Volk an erster Stelle leiden? Wieso muss es sterben und ich darf überleben? WIESO?! Der andere nahm sich einen Speer und erstach sich. Lautlos viel er zu Boden. Und mir? Mir flossen die Tränen. Ich stand als einziger zwischen Leichen und lodernden Flammen. Und als hätte mein Leben sowieso keinen Sinn mehr, erschien noch ein letzter Kristall am Himmel. Er war golden gefärbt. Und dies war meine Chance mein Leben aufzugeben. Ich stand genau über dem Kristall und wartetwe nur darauf, bis er mich zermalmt. Aber aufeinmal ließ dieser Kristall einen goldenen Strahl auf mich herab. Was passierte mit mir? Tja, anstatt meines Todes... verwandelte ich mich. Ja, in ein primitives Urtier. Ich bekam Klauen und Zähne. Ein Schwanz wuchs mir, bewaffnet mit einem spitzen Stachel. Und dann explodierte der Kristall plötzlich! Einfach so! Ich wollte Schreien... doch ich brachte nur ein Knurren hervor. Ein dummes Knurren. Ihr denkt dannach habe ich Selbstmord gemacht? Oh nein. Ich dachte daran, dass man niemals aufgeben soll und so beschloss ich, eine Reise um den Planeten zu machen. Ich brauchte dafür viele Jahre. Und sie vergingen wie im Flug. Doch in der ganzen Zeit fand ich keine anderen Wesen, außer drei, die sich gegenseitig bekämpften. Wahrscheinlich würden diese nie den Frieden lernen. Und so kletterte ich auf eine Bergspitze, wo eisige Kälte herrscht und es schneite. Ich legte mich hin und schlief... ich schlief und schlief... ich achtete nicht auf die Zeit, die um mich herum verging. Ich achtete auf gar nichts. Ich wollte nur den Rest meines Lebens auf diesem Berg schlafen... für immer... *** Angonce saß in seinem Zimmer und wartete auf eine Berichterstattung. Er mochte keine Zuspätkommer und hoffte, dass man ihm seine Nachricht pünktlich überbring. Es klopfte an der Tür. "Herein!" Ein Skrall kam zum Vorschein, die Hände hinter dem Rücken. "Sprich, Skrall!" Er räusperte sich. "Das Kryptonit ist auf dem Planeten angekommen und hat den Feind vernichtet und für ewige Zeiten ausgelöscht... Aber..." Angoce hasste dieses Wort. Was war nun so Schlimmes passiert? "Was aber?" "...aber... na ja... ein Skrall hat aus Versehen goldenes Kryptonit abgeschossen." Das Große Wesen kochte vor Wut. Er war so böse. Den ganzen Tag über gab es fast nichts fFröhliches zu berichten. Und jetzt auch noch dies! "Dieser Gukko-Idiot hat einen goldenen Elementkristall abgeworfen? Einen Elementkristall der Zeit?" Angoce schrie so laut, dass seine Stimme in den Gängen des Tempels wiederhallte. "Was fällt diesem Skrall ein, seltenes Kryptonit abzufeuern! Lasst ihn köpfen!" Der Skrall nickte. "Ja, Meister..." Es geht weiter in The Legend of Mata Nui Prolog: Planet der Verlorenen! Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte Kategorie:Gresh18